Return Gift
by deadlykitty
Summary: Sequel to Valentines Day. Tohru started the affair with some innocent chocolates, now its Shigure's turn to return the favor. SxT mature you've been warned.


Sequel to Valentines Day, it only took eternity to get it out. Enjoy!

Fruitsbasket is not mine, and for all of my fics they never will be. I just have a very perverse mind and wanted to put the characters into romantic situations to fit my evil desires.

It was a month of secret meetings, discreet kisses and longing eyes. Each day closer to White Day Tohru grew more excited, her cheeks a constant blush when he stepped near. Whenever they were alone they would become lip locked, separated only when someone approached, and even then they'd continue until the maximum danger point had been reached. Once they'd been walked in on by a sleep walking cousin of his, a rat too out of it to pay attention.

The day before the long awaited date found the two particularly hard to separate their tongue tied mouths. More often than not their bodies connected too much, and the girl would come close to find herself kissing a dog. At those times they'd take advantage of it and she'd hold the canine as close to her as possible, his tail wagging like mad.

"Shigure... what do you have planned for tomorrow?" she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder after they found themselves in too much need of air to continue.

A low chuckle emanated from deep in his throat. Softly he reached towards her neck to play with the loose strands splayed against her skin. "Can't wait another day, my princess?"

"Do I have to?" she asked playfully.

"I'm afraid so, Tohru, for its not the day yet. Just a few more hours... then you can know."

The implication did not fail to pass her by. She knew he wanted her in his room at midnight, and was eager to grant his request. Knowing words were not needed, she nodded, and was given a kiss to the forehead. "Go and get as much sleep as you can now Tohru, you won't be getting much later on."

She blushed harder this time, not knowing the full weight of his words. Still remaining silent, she nodded, gave her lover a sweet kiss on the lips good night, and hurried to her room. Inside she was jumping for joy at the prospect of midnight's meeting.

He was in silent contemplation as he readied himself for the following day. There were still many things that could go wrong... yet he was throwing caution to the wind and taking the chance that it was what she desired as well.

Their actions the past month proved she wasn't as innocent minded anymore as the others still believed her to be. Her hands would travel, her mouth would become possessive, and her wardrobe began to have lower and lower necklines. Once he'd snuck to her room to catch a glimpse of her sleeping figure, to find she wore what he'd never have expected her to even own.

Since when had the girl had a transparent negligee, and thongs for that matter?

Had it not been for the falling blanket across her back he'd never have known about the latter, yet undeniably there he'd found her rear covered by only a thin strap of material, her back peeking through the clear shirt. Hurriedly he'd covered her back up, shut the door, and spent an hour in a freezing shower, trying to control the brutal want of her right then and there. From then on to ensure that his plan would not be ruined, he'd gone to avoiding her room all together in the evening time. If he saw her in such an ensemble again, he'd have been unable to restrain himself.

As it were, remembering that night was enough to set his blood to boil, his body to sweating as arousal tried to pervade his senses. Groaning, he slid into bed. With luck everything would go perfectly.

A knock sounded on the door before softly it was opened and closed. Tohru stepped gingerly into the author's room, tiptoeing her way over to his bed. The man remained asleep, mouth slightly open as he breathed. For a moment she admired him before gently slipping in beside him, and gingerly placing her arms loosely around his middle.

The soft touch was not enough to arouse the deep sleeper, so she tried a little more. Ever so lightly she traced her hand over his stomach, drawling circles with her fingers over his belly button, sneaking her hand beneath his robe. Still he did not awaken completely.

Growling in slight frustration she sat up in the bed, changing from laying by his side to leaning over his head with her own. Though hesitant at first, she gained courage and kissed him, her tongue delving into his mouth to further stimulate him into consciousness. To his and her delight, he began to kiss back, as slowly the sleeping author awakened to a deep and passionate kiss. As their lips parted, his eyes opened, and the two smiled contentedly at the other.

"It's midnight..." she whispered, "White Day. Must I wait longer or will you be telling me what the big surprise is now?"

Rolling onto his stomach, the canine looked away, mischief barely hidden by the darkness surrounding the pair. "We're taking a trip..." he told her.

"A trip? Where?" she prodded eagerly.

"Oh, somewhere special. We leave immediately. We'll be a few days, just the two of us, and then we'll be back to gloat in Yuki and Kyo's faces."

Tohru giggled. "Sounds like fun. Shall I go pack?"

He shook his head, his fingers playing with a strand of her long brown hair. We won't be needing clothes where we're going, love. Not for long, anyway." he leaned up slowly, using the strand of hair to gently pull her head closer to his. With a simple kiss to her lips, he began to get off the bed, pulling the onigiri with him. "let's go now, before the boys wake up."

It took about two hours to get to the Hot Spring Resort, and another hour before Tohru was gingerly stepping out into the open bath's air, a towel wrapped firmly around her small frame. Shigure was already waiting in the water, slightly hidden by the steam.

"Shigure?" Tohru called out nervously.

"I'm in the water already."

She gulped, slightly nervous. They hadn't gone this far before. "I'm coming."

With small steps she began the slow descent into the water, walking forward until the outline of her lover came into view. Tentatively she sat down beside him, blushing vividly.

The author was all smiles while she was coming toward him. Her towel was small enough that it showed a fair deal of cleavage, and just barely his her lower half from his view. He could feel himself growing more aroused by the minute, and her blushing face only added to his desire.

He loved how she looked. Loved how she would blush at the slightest of encouragement and yet was daring enough to wear lingerie when she thought no one could see her.

"You are beautiful, my love."

She blushed deeper, not knowing what to say.

Shigure turned slightly in the water, trailing a hand fro underneath across her leg and lightly up the front of her towel, landing softly on her cheek. "You always have been and always will be to me. Tohru, my White Day's gift to you is my love. I want to be yours alone, and to have you as mine forever and a day." he brought her face closer to him, and a hairs length away from her lips he whispered those three words she longed to hear, "I love you."

His kiss was gentle, softly molding his mouth to hers several times, although never entering her with his tongue. It was a new kiss, not as passionate, yet more special. Tohru found herself leaning into him more, and turned in the water, to where they sat more opposite each other as they kissed. With slow movements Shigure lowered his hand from her cheek, trailing it down her neck to land on her breast. Tohru stiffened slightly, causing him to pause. He didn't move his hand.

"We don't have to go farther, if you don't want to. Tohru, I want to show you another kind of love, more intense than what I have been showing you," he squeezed softly, "but if you don't want to then I will wait."

He began to move his hand from off of her but she stopped him, startling him by placing it more firmly upon her chest. "No, Shigure. I want you to show me." She stood up quickly, blushing harder than ever, both hands on the top of her towel. "I want you to show me everything it means for a man to love a woman, so that I can show you how much I love and trust you, too." She pulled the towel open, standing nude before him except for the evident heat in her cheeks.

Shigure, stunned, could do nothing but stare at her for a moment, before moving toward her. Still hidden beneath the water, he kneeled in front of her, eyes on her most valuable area. Lifting his hands out of the water he gently trailed them up her legs, resting them slightly on the sides of her hips. Bringing his gaze to hers, he softly kissed her core before slowly beginning to rise up out of the water himself.

He kissed slowly up her body, and when he was kneeling on his knees beside her he kissed each of her breasts, still looking intently into her eyes. His hands were caressing her back, pulling her to his mouth as he slowly took each peak between his lips, and flicked it with his tongue. She gasped at the sensation, eyes closing briefly in response. He sucked softly at the points until each was a rosy point, slightly pained to the touch of his fingers as he playfully tweaked them.

Finally he stood, fully hard and open to her virgin gaze. She didn't know what to expect. What she did have to wonder was how on earth it was supposed to fit.

"Shigure," she muttered, placing a hand on his chest, "may I?" she looked at him questioningly.

He nodded. "Do as you wish. I am yours to control."

Slowly she brought her hand down his chest, trailing it over his own nipples before finally resting her hand on the length of his manhood. With slow movements she touched it up and down the length, enjoying the feeling of the head the most. "It's soft," she whispered, gently tugging at the tip. Shigure was groaning in reply.

"I can't be sharp," he chuckled, carefully removing her hand from his throbbing erection, "otherwise it'll hurt more when I enter you." He moved forward very carefully letting the bottoms halves of their bodies to connect. A gentle tug was beginning in her body, intensified by the nearness of his cock to her core. More seriously, he added, "It will hurt, Tohru, the first time always hurts but after that it never will again. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She nodded. "I was never more sure of anything in my life." he leaned up slightly to give him a quick kiss, which he eagerly returned.

"Good. Now stay how you are, and when I say to I want you to step closer to me."

Looking confused, Tohru watched as he sat back down in the water, situating himself. After a moment he beckoned her forward. She stepped gingerly in the water, confused by what he wanted her to do. He kept motioning her forward until she was stepping with one leg on either side of his before he suddenly grabs her rump and propels her forward quickly, his mouth kissing her core.

Tohru moaned loudly as he brought his tongue out and began tracing the edges of her lips, occasionally bumping the bud in center. Eagerly he spread her legs a little farther apart, his mouth taking advantage of the new opening.

When he began to suck fiercely on that little bug Tohru couldn't help but scream. As his tongue began its dance between her lower lips she felt a fire burning within her center, and an almost painful knot building deep within her abdomen. "Oh, Shigure... I don't... oooh... ah, Shigure!" She was writhing on her feet, and close to losing her balance. He held her tightly to him, nibbling at the sensitive skin he found and knowing she would lose it soon. One final suckle and his ministrations were rewarded by a loud groan and a bunch of juices which he eagerly lapped up. His hold on her was the only thing keeping her standing. Slowly he let her slide down, carefully keeping her at a safe distance. As her breasts came into range he sucked roughly at each one before attaching his lips to her neck, leaving her a large and definite hickey that she'd never be able to cover up. He managed to slide her sagging form to where she sat on his manhood without actually penetrating. As her breathing slowed down he kissed her lips again, eagerly calling her tongue into another dance.

Vaguely she could taste herself on him, noting the salty but not unpleasant taste. As she began to recover from her first orgasm, she began to move not only her tongue to the rhythm of the kiss but slowly dragging her core over his already painful hard-on. With a soft but firm movement, he halted her.

"As much as I'm loving what your doing to me, I'm going to lose it to soon if you do that. How about we adjourn to the bedroom where I can deflower you more appropriately, and where we won't have to ruin the baths for all of the other guests?"

Tohru, who had forgotten all about the rest of the world, gave another tell tale blush. "Oh, um yes, let's."

They stood, and walking hand in hand, went into the chilly air of the dressing room, where each grabbed a robe and slippers before heading down the hall to their bedroom. Once inside the robes were again dropped to the floor as Shigure slowly laid Tohru down upon the bed, his eyes loving the sight of her spread before him. He laid down softly beside her, stroking her cheek.

"This is the final time I shall ask, Tohru, because I want to be completely sure that this won't be something you regret. What I am about to take can never be returned, and marks you as forever mine. Is this really what you want?"

Nodding once, Tohru nodded. "I have no one else I would rather give my innocence to, than to Shigure Sohma, my love for now and for ever. Please, make me yours."

Without further encouragement he leaned over her, spreading her legs a little more and bringing himself into position rubbed himself against her opening until the tip of him was slick with her remaining juices. Looking into her eyes, he waited until she nodded before plunging himself in to the hilt, tearing the maidenhead and causing her to cry out in pain. He rested there until she urged him to continue, worried about hurting her further yet enjoying the tightness her core held upon his throbbing 'friend.'

Slowly he began to move back and forth within her, pulling out and slowly reentering until Tohru began to feel that knot growing again and less of the pain from before. "Oooh..." she moaned, "faster Shigure, you can go faster now... you can oooh!" she cried when he complied, beginning to slam into her with fierce speed and power, his balls causing another slam against her rump each time he lay fully sheathed in her again. As the knot within her began to grow until its eventual burst in another mind-blowing orgasm, Shigure released himself into her body, pumping until the last of him was spent and he was able to lean panting above her body.

A sudden dizziness overcame him suddenly, and still sheathed within her he collapsed on top of her. A shocked but recovering Tohru lay under the full weight of him, worried but amazed to, her arms instinctively wrapping around him before she realized what she was doing.

Yet nothing happened.

Tohru lay shocked until Shigure began to realize it, too, and realizing that for the first time in his life he was being held by a woman who wasn't another zodiac. Slowly he pulled out, arms still wrapped around Tohru, and pulling her to where she half laid on him as he stretched out on his back.

"You're not..."

"A dog? No, and I don't know why."

"Is the curse broken?"

"I don't think so. At least not for everybody. I don't think it's broken for me either, at least not permanently. It might just be in standby mode. Maybe so long as my essence is in you, you hold a part of the zodiac in you, and I'll be able to hold you. For all I know, we'll wake up tomorrow and you'll be hugging a dog."

Tohru giggled, further shocking the already shocked canine. He looked at her curiously, then blushed slightly at the sight he was seeing. Tohru was glowing, and looked even more beautiful than he had ever seen her look before, and he smiled, caressing her cheek.

"You know what?" he muttered, leaning forward and kissing her again.

"What?" she whispered.

"I think the gods have given you a return gift as well. I don't think we do have to worry about fur in the bed in the morning."

She giggled. "That's good, but I already got my white day gift, and his name is Shigure Sohma."

He shook his head. "There was just one more part."

"What's that?"

He leaned to the other side of the bed and pulled a small ring off the table. "Will you became Mrs. Shigure Sohma?"

With an intense kiss that toppled him halfway off the bed, Tohru answered him "yes," before the two began another round, and another, of the white day miracle.

OK, that, kinda sucks as an ending, and I know it. But you know what, I've been trying to come off my writers funk and get into writing again and I want to finish all of the stories I've had sitting on hold for who knows how many years now. I can't even keep track of them anymore. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. For those of you who didn't know this is the sequel to Valentines Day (though how could you not...) anyways, how you liked,and please leave me a nice, or not so nice, comment on your way out!


End file.
